sunderingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of the Sundering
This was told to the party in Westruun when they met the secret resident of Desmire's tower. The aasimar in question was as feeble and ancient as you can imagine one becoming, looking like he was on the brink of death. This is the story he told: This story spans a vastness of time. Bare in mind, these events are spread out over an eternity. In the beginning, or at least at the beginning of our story there were two gods who held dominion and faith for magic. One the god of innate magic and the other learned magics. As was the latter’s way he created some of the first magics known to you as arcane. Wrought into existence ritual spells for arcane casting, and many others. He was the one to find and define the limits to some of the magics still used today. He pushed the boundaries of knowledge and power, discovering worlds further that anyone could have imagined. No one can imagine the strange horrors and beauties that he discovered and made. Yet, one day he touched something raw and dark and unending. He took it’s touch and brought it with him to his own plane he had carved out. With that spark of madness he set out to take and destroy. To reave and sew chaos itself. He was thwarted by the rest of the pantheon, cast out, and the other god of magic took dominion over learned magics as well. That day Corellon became the god of magic that we know him to be today. Over the next several eras a war raged on between this god of chaos, Tharizdun, and the other prime deities. The gods fought many and saved much, prevented catastrophes, and created and lost civilizations, and all the while fought this war. Sometimes there would not be a skirmish for a century or more, but then another agent would be sent, another battle fought, more casualties taken. And the gods continued to hold and always push back whatever darkness poured out from their enemy. Then during the midst of a century of death and destruction, when the war seemed most likely to turn towards their enemy Corellon came to the other prime deities with a possible solution. A spell like no other, one to separate the inner and outer planes, to cut off magic and creation between the two, and to force the target to the Prime Material in a body stripped of almost all of its power, rendered mortal. The caster as well would come to the Prime Material but with the knowledge and planning, they could bring whatever power they desired. The other gods debated for a time but in the end decided it was too risky. In a war of infinities, any advantage is victory and they were certainly not losing. Corellon destroyed all that he could of the spell and the world moved on. Thirty years ago, Corellon’s spell was cast. Cast by the enemy, the once god of high magic's and the arcane, targeting Pelor, the Dawnfather, head of the prime deities. In the space between moments, as Pelor was pulled down, Corellon felt this shift in the cosmic forces and recognized it for what it was. He told and convinced 4 gods to come with him. Erathis, Ioun, Kord, and Moradin. They flung themselves from their high perch to the worlds inner, crashing down as to get through the ever shutting doors of divinity, the wall of golden fire that would prevent them from passing. Erathis, hoping to gain a small advantage brought 2 of her Sphinxes, but in her momentary pause she wasted time and just as she and one of the sphinxes were going to pass through the door shut, allowing but one of the pair and the other gods through. The Dawnfather, now torn from his place of power and left defenseless and mortal found himself just outside the city of Emon. As the other gods fell they had a choice to make, and they each asked a devout to sacrifice themselves to give solid body and form to their god. As fate would have it, Corellon’s faithful, a wizard was in Emon and thus Desmire was able to find and hide Pelor from the claws and eyes of their enemy. They fled and hid for a time until the Tal’dorei’s were deposed and a new kingdom began to form. ''' '''Again they fled, hiding where they could, and covering their tracks. They went further west, and upon hearing that Miyak Tal’dorei had managed to escape with two of his sons to Westruun they knew what had to be done. With the creation of Morcam, the enlisting of the monsters and the inevitable war across the continent to find Pelor, the only defense they had was an army of their own. So they went and found Miyak in Westruun. On the way finding Kerig, Kord in the body of a pit champion from the Iron Marches of the deep south. Desmire and Kerig instantiated themselves with Miyak and with their expertise in war, magic, and the help of the Sphinx Varensa they put a halt to the hordes of their enemy’s new kingdom, Morcam, and struck a cessation of fighting for the next 28 years. Soon after Cerist, a halfling cleric of Ioun made their way to Westruun with someone they had met in the Feywild, Melora had been visiting the inner planes when the spell was cast and had herself a bit of power with her. Not enough to turn the tide and go on the offensive, but enough that the 6 of them together began to look for solutions and how they might win this tiny but monumental struggle. And the rest is history….. Category:History Category:NPCs Category:Morcam Category:Varna Lond